Écrivain, Mariée, cinq enfants (Et demi ?)
by xLetLoveIn
Summary: OS. Une Quinn Fabray heureuse, une femme de rêve à en coupé le souffle, des enfants adorables, un meilleur ami mi gamin/mi adulte, un métier libertin. Un décor familiale plus que normal.


J'aime la nature. J'aime entendre le chant des oiseaux, le soleil contre ma peau, les sons des feuilles grâce au vent, le silence, l'aire pure, les cris des insectes. J'aime aussi entendre et voir mes enfants s'amusaient, rirent, chantaient.

C'est dans cet endroit que j'arrive le mieux à écrire ou à me détendre avec mon autre passion, la photographie. Prendre mes enfants gambadant dans ce très grand espace faisant bien entendu très attention à qu'ils ne s'éloignent pas très loin. Ils pourraient entrer dans la forêt et si nous devions comparer entre eux et cette forêt, pour eux c'était une jungle. Un endroit qui leur fessait peur à leurs yeux de petits enfants innocent.

J'étais posée sur la terrasse, assise sur une chaise, mes lunettes de vue sur le nez et les yeux rivés sur l'écran de mon pc quand je décide de faire une pause.

Je vis ma première fille, celle que j'ai mise très tôt au monde. Et pourtant, je ne regrette pas de la voir tellement heureuse à présent, de l'avoir gardé. Être lycéenne et être mère en même temps avaient été difficile mais, j'avais du soutien. Puck et Rachel m'ont énormément aidée.

Beth courrait après un ballon. Son père l'a taquiné. Ses cheveux blonds virevolté ainsi que sa jolie robe d'été. Elle savait que jouer avec une robe au football européen n'était pas très simple. Elle n'avait surement pas présagé qu'elle allait jouer avec son père. Le premier petit garçon vient rejoindre la partie de football.

J'enlève les lunettes de mon nez puis regarde un peu plus la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Un sourire s'échappe. Il m'était impossible de ne pas sourire. C'était tellement beau à voir.

Je tourne la tête et vit deux petits corps l'une brune, l'un blond. Ils faisaient une bataille d'eau grâce à des pistolets à eau que leur oncle Finn leur avait offert. Ils s'approchèrent rapidement vers l'adulte - enfin pas vraiment, il était toujours autant gamin avec ses enfants, parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être sa mère et lui l'enfant - et ma première fille ainsi que mon fils pour les arrosés.

Je souris une nouvelle fois.

Je me lève mais, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un m'empêche de bouger. Cette personne qui n'est autre que la dernière, ma fille était postée devant moi, son doudou dans ses bras, les yeux rougis, restant silencieuse. Je me penche et je pris ma fille dans mes bras. Elle se cala tout de suite, je sens sa respiration inhabituellement forte sur mon cou. Je la serre, la berce, et lui dépose des baisers sur le front toute en lui adressant des mots rassurants.

Peu à peu, sa respiration redevient normale et je pus entendre quelque petit ronflement.

Une nouvelle fois, je souris. Elle ressemblait tellement à quelqu'un. Ce petit ronflement si mignon. C'était tellement elle.

J'entre dans la maison et emmène ma fille au premier étage pour enfin entrer dans ma chambre et la pose sur mon lit, la couvrant des draps fin puisqu'il faisait particulièrement chaud en cette été. Je me dirige par la suite vers la salle de bain. Entre. Fermant précautionneusement la porte à clé. Je me déshabille puis m'incruste dans la douche et j'entoure mes bras sur le corps nue et mouiller de ma femme, lui embrassant avec douceur l'épaule.

J'entendis un soupire de bien être et je continue jusqu'à la forçant à ce retourner. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et nos langues dansèrent à l'unisson.

**_ Attends... hmmm...** Je lui dépose tendrement un baiser sur son cou.

__ Chut, bébé._

Elle ne lâcha malheureusement pas l'affaire en essayant de se reculer et moi non plus d'ailleurs alors je la retiens, la bloquant sur les parois de douche. Je continue mes caresses et mes baisers qui étaient descendus de son cou a ses seins.

**_ Les enfants...** Je remonte et mis mon doigts sur sa bouche.

__ Les enfants vont très bien. Beth, Noah Junior, __Alice__ & Jamie jouent avec Puck. Et Juliet dort dans notre chambre._ Ma femme relève les yeux, remplient d'inquiétude.

**_ Pourquoi dort-elle dans notre chambre ? Et sérieusement, Puck ? Tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons pas laisser les enfants seul avec lui.**

Je comprenais son inquiétude après ce qu'il s'est passé.

__ Mon amour, Juliet a fait surement un cauchemar donc elle est venue me voir. Elle sait rendormis dans mes bras après l'avoir calmer. Elle a fait un vilain cauchemar et avec l'orage de cette nuit, cela n'arrange rien. Puck s'occupe très bien des enfants. Parfois, il se comporte comme si c'était lui aussi un gamin. Mais, il sait être adulte. Ils iront bien. Et nous aussi. Car je compte bien profiter de ce moment à nous._

Elle me fit un léger sourire, je l'avais rassurée. Je pouvais enfin faire l'amour à la femme que j'aime.


End file.
